leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP126
}} Classroom Training! (Japanese: トレーナーズスクールのスズナ先生！ Miss of the Trainers' School!) is the 126th episode of the , and the 592nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 7, 2009 and in the United States on October 3, 2009. Blurb Zoey welcomes our heroes to her hometown, Snowpoint City, the site of Ash’s next Gym battle. The welcoming committee doubles when Candice joins the group—she’s Zoey’s friend and the Gym Leader that Ash hopes to battle! Candice also teaches at the Pokémon Trainer School where she and Zoey were once students; before she battles Ash, she wants to show him off to her special class for older Trainers. This special class includes Jeremiah, a Pokétch company employee who wants to travel with his Skuntank, and the members of Team Rocket in disguise. Once Ash and Dawn are introduced, Candice starts the class with a quick-fire quiz challenge. Both Ash and James think they’ve got this in the bag, but Jeremiah beats them both! Ash may have the badges, but Jeremiah isn’t impressed by his quiz challenge performance. While Ash grumbles, Zoey tells Dawn all about how she met her Glameow on a cold night before she was old enough to be a Pokémon Trainer. Zoey insisted on raising Glameow no matter what, but the school’s principal, Mr. Honcho, insisted that Candice help her out. The two agreed to each focus on one area: Zoey concentrated on Contests, while Candice pursued Gym battles. But all this time, Team Rocket has been focused on stealing the school’s stored Pokémon. They’ve overpowered Mr. Honcho, grabbed the school’s Poké Balls, and are about to make a clean getaway! Jeremiah and Skuntank try to stop them, but Team Rocket has Jeremiah’s Skuntank on the ropes. Candice and our heroes arrive in the nick of time; Ash and Buizel help rescue Skuntank, while Candice and her Abomasnow tackle Team Rocket. Our heroes foil Team Rocket once again, showing Jeremiah that Ash is a great Trainer after all and quiz results aren’t everything! Ash will take on Candice in a Gym challenge tomorrow—is he great enough to earn his next badge? Plot Upon reaching Snowpoint City, and are welcomed by the Gym Leader of the Snowpoint Gym, Candice. The group accepts her offer to show them around the city; the first place they are lead to is a Trainers' School where Candice works as a teacher. Happily Candice shows Ash and his friends to her school. Candice appears already with her sweater tied on her waist. Candice soon begins off with a quiz. Ash is then asked about the secret of his success as a Trainer. He answers that "The best defense is offense", but he is suddenly faced with a quiz. He doesn't even know the answer to the question about because he says a wrong answer before Candice had finished the question. However, there is a quite knowledgeable businessman named Jeremiah who can answer to all questions with amazing speed. After the test, he says that Ash is not clever enough, but comforts him, saying that he is great at Gym Battles. Later, Ash meets Zoey and Candice at a small shed where the two girls used to play together. Zoey then reveals that she met her when she was too little to raise a Pokémon. Due to this she and Candice decided to raise Glameow until she was of age to train it. Meanwhile, sneaks into a storage room in the school and they begin to steal all the Pokémon stored at the school. When Jeremiah arrives to get back the Poké Balls, James's Carnivine immobilizes his with . At the moment Jessie's Seviper is about to attack, Pikachu comes to the rescue and knocks it out. After Team Rocket reveal themselves, Candice and Ash team-up to defeat them. With the help of the attack of Candice's and 's improved Ice-Aqua Jet, Team Rocket blasts off again. Though afterwards, the Poké Balls start to fall from Team Rocket's trap, but collects them safely with . Seeing how Ash beat Team Rocket, Mr. Jeremiah apologizes for being rude. With all the Poké Balls safe and sound, Ash now concentrates on his upcoming Gym battle against Candice. Major events * and arrive in Snowpoint City and meet up with Zoey again. * Ash and his friends meet Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym Leader. * Zoey is revealed to have earned her fourth Ribbon. Debuts Humans * Candice * Jeremiah * Mr. Honcho Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey * Candice * Jeremiah * Mr. Honcho * Teachers * Students Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Zoey's; flashback) * (Candice's) * (Candice's; flashback) * (Jeremiah's) * * * * * * * * Trivia * This episode marks the beginning of the four-part Snowpoint City arc. * There is no Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination following this episode, instead being replaced with a preview of the following episode of Pokémon Sunday, which is due to make a major game announcement. The advertisement is performed in the style of the lecture. * Even though it is stated that is the only Pokémon that can learn , other Pokémon can learn it through Generation I's TM16. A can also learn it through special events in Generation III. * Background music from , Oldale Town, the challenge theme of Team Rocket, an instrumental version of A Small Thing, and were used in this episode. * One of Candice's students bears a striking resemblance to Vitzo from The Screen Actor's Guilt. * This is the first episode of the dub to be aired in 16:9 aspect ratio in US airings, as well as the first episode available in HD. In Japan, this change took place in The Lonely Snover!. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. Errors * claims that Zoey and battled Fantina, when it was really Zoey and Ash who battled her. ** However, Dawn did ask Fantina for a battle, but her Pokémon had to rest at that point. * In multiple scenes, the top of 's head is colored purple, instead of white. DP126 error.png|Stunky's head Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 126 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey de:Blitz-Quiz mit Hindernissen! es:EP595 fr:DP126 ja:DP編第126話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第124集